


Smoke Trails

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-26
Updated: 2011-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the 'curl' challenge at <a href="http://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/"><b>tolkien_weekly</b></a>; slightly inspired by <a href="http://www.flickr.com/photos/idletype/377857179/"><b>this picture</b></a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Smoke Trails

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'curl' challenge at [**tolkien_weekly**](http://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/); slightly inspired by [**this picture**](http://www.flickr.com/photos/idletype/377857179/).

Their time in Rivendell grew short and tonight Merry sought solitude, his usual effervescence superseded by stillness and quiet. He'd thought this would be the end of their road, the final destination before returning to the warm familiarity of home. But now their path grew longer and, he knew, increasingly perilous.

Smoke drifted through the air, twisting and looping within itself as he smoked his pipe beneath a broad tree. Ethereal curls spiraled toward the sky, and Merry focused on their trail, found comfort in their delicate dance as he steeled himself against the unknowable journey that stretched before them.


End file.
